onifleetfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominion Uranian Alliance
The Dominion Uranian Alliance formed shortly after the Hadaff Scandel. This allianace became permanent between the two powers and the DUA now controled 97% of the Gamma Quadrant with over 200,000 worlds and nearly 9000 more under construction. The only region of space they did not own was what was near the Bajoran Wormhole. This Unification created a highly efficient and orderly government that eventually ended up with a merging of traditions as well. Soldiers were bred and two seperate addtions of Jem-Hadar were designed. One for civilian law and order and another as a standing army. The Founders were given seats of power within the government. The Excutive Branch The Excutive branch his headed by two Presidents, one is elected through the electoral college and the other by popular vote. Each president has a cabinet made up of their responsiblities. Popular vote President: deals with the public face making sure that some one is able to to feel supported by a charsimatic leader. Electoral vote President: the electoral vote president is chosen based upon his talents wheter economical, or technological, or even military strategy. It these presidents who stay in the shadows and do the maintianing and order of the government. The Legislative The Legislative is made up of regional representives and Planetary senators. The senate handles the creation of a bill while the regional representives vote on wheter it passes or not. They also must make a descion is this for the people private lives or for public life has a whole. because then that determines whether the popular presidnet or the Electoral president has to sign it. The Judicial There is over 19 supreme court justices that handle the most public sh ocking cases. Taking a court case that hasn't already failed in a lower courth is counted as a felony. And is punished as such. There job is to make sure that the law is upheld and that if amendment needs to be added to the constitution they need to pass it on to to the senate for proposal. Military Power The merging of the Uraninas and the Domnions armies was one of the largest military mergings known. Uranian navy over 45,000 ships and the Domnions of almost 35,000. Jem Hadar ships became used as the standard swarm ships being built in large numbers and of all types. The Uranian ships being used as the major Capital ships. Polictical Police One of the more needed enforcments was the conscripting of a Polictical Police which would monitor strictly poloticians without difference to each party making sure they weren't trying to further secure their office or conduct criminal investiagations. The Polictical police also known as The Nexus, became so effective and efficient that there was a 99.999% drop in government corrupion at all times. Civilian Rights Out of respect for the UGI and the way they treat their citzens the DUA adopted their civilian rights. One DUA Polocy is that any planet that wants to join is free to regardless of your society level. Everyone can contribute something for every world has its own exoctic products. This policy proved to be a galactic changeing scenario where eventually the UGF lost over 75% of its galactic holdings. Economy The Economy under the Uranians is among one of the most successful free market economies in the galaxy, by easing trade restrictions but doubling trade inspections. The Uranians were able to to accomplish trade inspections almost every 4 hours in all their space. Nonetheless this actually helped increase efficency in trade between the rest of the galaxy and the planets within their space. As a result the term "National debt" has no definition in their society. Technological Level The Uranians incredibly advanced technology increased dramatically all the planets under the DUA juristiction. Worlds in need of healing were affected by a variant of device of the Genesis torpedo. This allowed planets to be rebuilt in a relativly short time and worlds outside their jurisdiction were offered free resculpting for access to their Trade goods of exoctic products. Foriegn Relations The DUA made a pact with the UGI promising that it would never attack them under any circumstance less than having to defend their own civilans from invasion. One of the most noted phrases was established here, "No one can keep a promise, like the Uranians. They will go out of their way to make sure the promise is upheld at all times. At times it seems as if it biologically immpossible for them to break a promise without the consent of the one they promised." The DUA is very against the UGF and their recent polcies especially with the lengths they have gone to enforce laws on their own extra galactic colonies. The Uidine share a strong bond with the DUA but more importantly the Uranians, as they offered their own worlds for settlement when no one else would.